


Lay With Me

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: A typical morning with two soulmates.





	Lay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluphacelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/gifts).



> This was written for a flash exchange in a VLD creator's discord server I'm in. Enjoy!

There is something magical about waking up in the arms of the one you love. Perhaps it’s the way you hold your significant other while they’re still asleep. Their hand on top of your bare chest, and their head resting in the crook of your neck and you have an arm snaked around their waist. Maybe it’s because when you open your eyes as the early morning sunlight that filters through the curtains across the room hit your eye and the first thing you see is a mop of brown hair and a handsome sleeping face. Regardless when you wake up, you’re face to face with the light of your world, your stability and the person you want to wake up next to every day for the rest of your life. 

Keith was a light sleeper. Any movement, the faintest of sounds and a hint of sunlight peeking through the curtains and hitting his face could wake him up. It was why he was always the first one awake and why Lance always called him the early bird in their relationship. Lance was the complete opposite. He slept like a rock, unmoving and unaware of the world around him until his body decides that he’s had enough hours of sleep.

Keith laid on his bed, Lance’s head against his chest and a tan arm was strewn over his waist as he stared up at the ceiling. There was already light in the room and the early morning traffic was starting to pick up outside meaning that there was no possible chance that he could close his eyes and try to fall asleep again, and Lance was fast asleep, drool pooling out of the corner of his mouth as he oblivious slept through the ruckus going on outside. Keith envied that about his boyfriend, he could sleep without a care while Keith was stuck with the curse of not being able to sleep through anything. So Keith just laid there in bed, running his hand through Lance’s soft locks as he spaced out. 

“Keith…” Lance mumbled in his sleep.

“Yes?” Keith answered looking down at Lance who still has his eyes closed. 

“I love you…” Lance said as he nuzzled his head into Keith’s chest.

Keith chuckled as he kissed Lance’s forehead, “I love you too.” 

Lance’s eyes fluttered open and Keith was greeted with a pool of beautiful blue eyes that resemble the ocean. He was obviously still groggy from his sleep and was not quite registering what is going on around him but one thing is for certain, he was in the arms of somebody he loved. Lance yawned as he lifted his head and leaned forward to kiss his lover. 

“Good morning Baby,” Keith greeted. 

Lance gave Keith a lopsided smile as he groggily replied, “M’ing beautiful.”

Lance reached his arms out, taking Keith’s face in his hand before sealing Keith’s lips with yet another kiss. 

“You need to brush your teeth, your breath smells horrible,” Keith said in between kisses.

“So does yours,” Lance hummed before their lips met once again.

“I’ll get up and brush my teeth if you join me.”

“I’m too tired,” Lance rested his head on Keith’s chest.

“Lance,” Keith warned.

“Come on,” Lance whined, “We barely ever have the chance to just lay together in bed like this.”

Keith stared at Lance. His cheeks were slightly puffy like they always are when he’d only been awake for a while. His blue eyes are staring lovingly at Keith, sparkling with the sunlight. Keith sighed. Lance was right, between school, work and raising the kids they never have time for themselves. They should take advantage of the quiet morning. 

“Okay,” Keith said, running his fingers through Lance’s hair, “But only because I love you.”

Lance smiled and reached over to take Keith’s face in his hands and give him a short and sweet kiss, “I love you too.” 

And so they laid in their bed giving each other lazy kisses and giggling until their drowsiness drifted them back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://rosiekeith.tumblr.com) and scream with me about s7 please I'm not readY.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
